This invention relates to a stable, vertical support for an electrical junction box and more particularly to a support coupling slidably mounted to a support shaft and connected to a junction box which allows the junction box to be adjusted to any vertical position along the support shaft relative to the ground.
In the past, there have been various devices for supporting outlet boxes. By way of example is U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,893 in which a means for adjustably supporting outlet boxes is illustrated. This invention teaches a horizontally adjustable outlet box which has a support bar connected between two adjacent studs.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,504 in which an outlet box hanger is illustrated. However the hanger portion of the invention must be attached to a joist in order that the outlet box can be hung therefrom. The stud 13 also is slidable in a horizontal direction and has no means for locking the stud in a desired position.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior devices by providing a junction box-support coupling member, support shaft and junction box for outdoor use. The support shaft can be driven into the ground to the necessary depth to rigidly support the shaft and box. The box can then be adjusted to the desired position above the ground. Support joists or studs are not required in order to support the junction box.